The invention relates to a process for the detachable attachment of a tubular strut to a column to a connecting element for performing the process and to a connection of a tubular strut with a column by means of a connection device.
A connection device for connecting a column to a tubular strut has been known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,907. In the conventional connection device, a rectangular tubular strut is connected to a rectangular tubular column with the aid of a central wedge element provided with a threaded through bore as well as two lateral wedge elements pressed by the central element against the inner wall of the strut. The three wedge elements are joined by a deformable strip. On the outer wall of the column, a base plate is arranged on which rests, in turn, the end face of one end of the strut. The base plate is pinned to the column. At the mounting site of the strut, the column is equipped diametrically with two bores. A screw can be passed with its head through the bore lying in opposition to the mounting site, the head then being in contact with the rim of the bore of the other bore. For establishing the connection of strut and column, the screw is passed into the column, the base plate is placed on the screw on the outside of the column, and the screw is threaded into the central wedge element. Subsequently, the strut is pushed over the wedge elements, and the screw is tightened; during this step, the central wedge element is pulled against the column and thereby the two lateral wedge elements are urged against the inner wall of the strut. There is no possibility for mounting two opposed struts at the same level.
In a connection of a column with a strut of a different type, as disclosed in Swiss Patent 429,317, the connecting element in each case consists of respectively one wedge element pair which can be inserted in the tube ends of the column as well as of the strut to be joined together, and of a head with threaded bores. The wedge elements are pulled against the head by means of a screw threadable into the thread in the head whereby the wedge elements are pressed against the inner wall of the strut and, respectively, of the column. In the connection, which is not of the type under consideration herein, only tube ends can be joined. If it is intended to attach two opposed struts to a column, then the column must be cut to the length corresponding to the level of mounting of the two struts.